


【甜奶】吻醒

by Lokihiddleston



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 昊昀 - Freeform, 柴哈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokihiddleston/pseuds/Lokihiddleston
Summary: 谁喝多了都会胡言乱语，月色不美我也想说爱你。
Relationships: 甜奶 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	【甜奶】吻醒

里斯本巴西人开的夜店门口摆了两排假椰子树，整夜放着仿佛热带雨林里抓蟒的放克混音，在旁边酒吧都环绕着轻柔法多曲调的时候显得过分吵闹。

刘昊然站在门口和爆闪的灯牌大眼瞪小眼，他在中心城区徘徊数遍，到处都没看到张若昀的身影，实在是来回找得山穷水尽。街道尽头就剩这家店，选择无二，他只得硬着头皮推门走了进去。

已是凌晨三点，奥尔良式落地窗下的帘子被搞垮了半边，还在喝的人已经开始混卡尔瓦多斯和廉价灌水啤酒胡搞，霓虹灯球散射出无数种颜色，光影滚动之间群魔乱舞。一帮十七八的葡萄牙高中小孩在舞池乱扭，唱着腓尼基牛逼，晃着脑壳朝穿着亮皮短裙的妞儿吹呼哨。

张若昀从人丛中跌跌撞撞挤出来，摸到处没人的卡座，筋疲力尽地把自己放倒在墙角卡其沙发上。方才完全是泄愤式乱喝，酒意上头，眩晕感折磨到他瘫在沙发上动弹不得，格子粉西懒懒散散耷拉在肘部，针织V领扯得极开，他曲起膝盖缩在角落，活像一尊了无生气的雕塑。

角落里黑不溜秋什么都看不明晰，他随手抽出纸巾抹了把靠垫，还差点被蹦出来的破弹簧划到手。张若昀好不容易挪开了手，靠着软垫勉强把上半身支垫起来，指尖够过去拿桌上看不清颜色的酒。

醉鬼看什么都要乘以二或三，他骨感修长的手摇里摇晃点着杯口发出清脆响声，在无人的角落里闷闷不乐地敲一段不成曲的小调。那眼睫缀着的亮片痕迹在烟头火光中明灭相生，宛如落日融金里不应季的霜花散落。

拿杯东西真够难的，张若昀眯着眼什么也看不清，糊里糊涂刚把杯子凑到唇边就被人捉住了手腕子。他用最后那点儿清明的视力辨认出刘昊然的脸，和两小时前在酒店一身白西的样子不同，换了身MSGM的浮夸复古衬衫，三原色构成的麋鹿雪花在彩灯下晃眼的很。

拉丁诗文的华彩甚至希腊语元音化的抑扬顿挫都无法完美形容出这样戏剧化的情形，下午张若昀和他大吵一架后顺走了房卡跑得没影，搞得像离家出走的小怨妇似的，晚上还躲着他，特意找个不是自己风格的夜店喝了不知道多少轮，好在最后被他寻对了地方。

刘昊然气得想戳他脑门看看他到底在想啥玩意，陌生城市的破地儿敢独自喝成这样，张若昀是真的为了让他担心不计后果，如若不是自己来的恰好，天晓得有多少人翘首以盼等着捡尸。

“若昀哥，就为了躲我，自己跑出来喝这么多啊？”张若昀听不清他在说什么，要读唇语似的眯起眼睛，嘟起的小嘴几乎挨上他鼻尖。刘昊然顿时没了脾气，趁着他还在努力凑近辨认自己嘴型，把人手里点反了头的烟火掐灭往后扔去。

酒杯和香烟接连被夺，张若昀下意识地就要来个回首掏，刘昊然屈膝半跪在沙发上制住他的动作，慢悠悠拿走杯子往后重重磕在桌上，随手换了个地儿投卷叶烟的残骸。

音箱里传出震耳欲聋的舞曲混响，张若昀面上还是迷蒙又茫然的神色，显然喝得太高了听都没听见这脆响，瞅着他的眼色直打飘，半天都没说出个有意义的词儿，手还往前伸着好似投怀送抱似的毫无防备。

好在喝醉了的张若昀比生气的时候容易糊弄多了，喝到神志不清时居然还记得本能回握住他的手，刘昊然自问不是个在欢场里搞良心谴责的，当即任人攀着自己抱上了手。他瞄到角落里蹦出来煞风景的弹簧，带着张若昀挪了个位置远离这位不速之客，把人放稳了躺去沙发另一边。

他单手撑头，换了个姿势蹲在沙发前，仔仔细细端详扯着领口轻喘的妙人儿，偶尔游弋而来的追光灯下，张若昀额前散乱的鬈发亮如金丝，鲜妍欲滴的嘴唇红若鸽血，仿佛抹了笔最完美的石榴色。

刘昊然看着他这幅勾人不自知的样子心里有点不忿，边恨及自己来的晚，边又为还好人是被自己找到而放心地笑了起来，他俯下身去辨认张若昀临时换的香水味儿，拨开垂落胸前银链子连着的墨镜，埋脸在他颈侧肩窝嗅闻片刻。

的确是很适合夜店氛围的迪奥旷野，犹如骄阳久炙的浮木那般焦烈肆意，前调优雅得如身居酒会的香氛后调却仿佛暴晒在天窗下，淋了赤道热雨似的，透过逐渐加快的心跳频率变得愈发暖热湿润。

“别闹了……嗯…快还我……”感受到温热粗糙的手指抚摸着脸庞轮廓，不轻不重摁在喉结一侧的吻痕上时，张若昀不安地偏了偏头，后知后觉开始胡言乱语。

刘昊然用拇指揉开他的唇缝，张若昀此刻全无意识，完全不记得自己就是为了眼不见心不烦这位才跑来借酒消愁，颇为听话地含住他的指节矜持地像吸烟似的吮了几下，樱桃小唇呼出热气，在挑弄之下愈发显得柔软饱满，像在高级餐厅里尝裹在西西里葡萄叶中的美味蒿雀。

平直的锁骨随着呼吸微微起伏着，刘昊然心里被撩拨得发痒，一个没注意就和平常似的把手顺着敞开的领口摸进去，揉了两把张若昀本就比常人鼓胀些的胸部，指缝间溢出的嫩肉泛着酒后色情的熏红，他眼神微黯，手下动作不自觉带了点粗暴的意味。

舞池里的重低音依旧在震动，狂欢的人群快要踏穿了地板，烟雾让他的喉咙发涩，张若昀没劲再动，勉强不满地哼了两声，抵着他动作的指尖也无力，费力拆开叠成帆船状的三角巾一般来回磨蹭着，反而更胜邀请对方丢刀弃叉来品鉴自己。

刘昊然从善如流地从桌上捞起他喝过的广口杯抿一口酒，仰头从杯底捞出冰块，慢慢搁在他下巴上，然后缓缓往下，任那块冰从喉结滑过延秀的脖颈，直到整个融化在胸部之间挤出的沟壑。

突如其来的冷意让张若昀惊惧地挺了挺腰，酒意清醒瞬间，他努力避免软弱地大口呼吸，但是随着身体的起伏和颤动，带着冷意的冰水还是逃脱了衣服的束缚，顺着肋骨缓缓滑到了小腹，甚至进一步落向了更低处淋漓打湿了裤缝。

他抑制不住地颤抖，透过模糊的光线红着眼睛瞪了下刘昊然。对方没有看他，而是从冰桶中挑拣出更多的冰块放在他身上，融化的冰水把针织衫沾湿好大一片。刘昊然用手指捏着较大的冰格，强硬将隔缝处的空隙按在张若昀敏感充血的乳尖上不断前挪后抵，技巧性地揉弄着。

暖热的手掌安抚性地摩挲过柔软的腰侧，过于刺激的冷热交织让张若昀失控地喘息，他忍不住地想躲，可是刘昊然在他另一边强势又熟练地挑逗着敏感带，加速的心跳近乎与灯光频闪同率，张若昀在情欲的战栗和酒后的眩晕感中不断徘徊，虚虚抓着对方的领子几乎啜泣。

手中动作终于停下，刘昊然在他泛红垂泪的眼角和纤细脖颈上留下点点细吻，动情的拥抱仍是温柔的，只是吸咬间隐隐透出充满占有欲的强势。

刘昊然先前还能反复衡量在楼下能做到哪一步，现下张若昀浑身湿漉漉躺在面前，他根本没犹豫地拦腰把人抱起来，任张若昀毫无力气地反抗几下，眼见无果，撒气似的很幼稚地在他锁骨上吮出好几个红印子。

艰难抱着他穿过舞池，刘昊然去吧台上问了楼上酒店的层数。两人黏黏糊糊贴在一起走进电梯，逼仄的窄间里空气并不流通，张若昀有些难捱地把脸扬起来，混杂着茴香豆蔻而颇有些灼人的香水味儿扑鼻，灯光在男孩脸侧镀上层近乎于虚幻的暖调轮廓，他有些恍然今夜如梦，轻声叫了句刘昊然的名字。

默许之下明净的天空碎裂，刘昊然没法回忆起他到底是怎么克制住在电梯里办了张若昀的冲动，飞快付钱换了房卡，回廊长的像没有尽头，走了半天终于在门牌上找到正确号码。他扶着张若昀环在他肩上的手臂，往电子锁上摁了好几次卡片，胡思乱想着等会要拿个什么样的绝妙姿势攻陷秘地。

事实上张若昀真的比他想象得更醉些，他刚撤了手，还没等回身再抱人就软绵绵蹭着门板滑了下去，刘昊然顺势揽着他亲上去的时候才想起来约炮不准接吻的守则，但气氛实在是热烈又缱绻得刚刚好，温暖鼻息游离相合，壁内暖光点亮了张若昀半边脸柔和的轮廓，太过撩人的模样实在让人忍不住缠绵厮磨。

开始刘昊然怕他突然清醒拒绝自己，只想浅尝辄止聊以慰藉，哪想到张若昀醉了酒完全和平时两幅面孔，在他想离开的时候突然抓住他的领子不让他临阵脱逃，甚至稍稍使力往自己这边压了点，伸出舌尖濡湿他干燥的嘴唇，卸唇膏一样青涩地舔舐，试探着轻咬他下唇。

从没肖想过的主动让刘昊然克制的弦猛然崩断，亲上他朝思暮念的唇，长驱直入撬开贝齿，勾出舌头纠缠着，舌尖狠狠顶了下泌水的上颚，虎牙轻轻碾磨唇瓣，逼得张若昀浑身发软。快速的心跳混着亲吻间暧昧的水声不停在紧密的拥抱中回响，唾液交换间两人都是情动不已。

含着酒气的双唇微微张开，张若昀那双白净俏手也在他后背揪着衣衫，肆意游离点火。吮咂吸弄间若有似无的轻哼连娇带喘拍进刘昊然心里，他吻得更深，直到甜腻津水从张若昀口角不受控地滴落而下，分离之际在柔滑的舌尖边缘带出一缕透光的细丝。

黏稠的津液藕断丝连，最终全部滴落在锁骨凹陷处堆出一小湾月牙似的小湖。刘昊然只觉得刚才大胆越界的吻反而搅合得他心火更盛，低下头从张若昀滚动的喉结吻到锁骨处，也不管人含糊的拒绝留下一串印记。

张若昀被他弄得有些呼吸不上来，曲起腿在他裤子中间乱蹭，直蹭得刘昊然差点擦枪走火，只好使了力把人抱起来放在床上，张若昀仰面躺在厚厚的被褥里，天翻地覆中西装外套彻底滑落，湿透的V领针织衫被自上而下掀起来。

他真的很白，衣领下每一寸皮肤都像被浸在白葡萄酒里的贻贝。刘昊然覆在他身上的时候咽了咽口水，明明都是风里雨里烈阳下跑片场的，张若昀站在人群里长身玉立的本来就够引人注目，要是不搽黑粉简直白得让女演员都眼红。

出发前张若昀往健身房跑得勤，握在手里的窄腰愈发紧致流畅，消失好久的腹肌也有了隐约的新轮廓。刘昊然顺着摸上去抚他挺翘的胸部，张若昀身上还留着他前几天留下的吻痕，颜色已经淡褪得近乎胎记，就在靠近心口的地方。

在后半夜的迷幻摇滚中，刘昊然眼眶有些发红，他们的关系说不上交心，至多是同枕共眠，讲话还不如做爱来得同步。他在这种无法前进的关系中被缚住脚步，却总想再走几步抱住张若昀，他这样过于贪心的人也挺自不量力的，刘昊然叹了口气，仅存一星半点的怒意早在担心里被冲得零零碎碎，剩下的只有酸涩的怅然若失。

楼下传来模糊轻盈的电子乐，仿佛来自混沌时空的微妙鼓点直触脉动。窗外夜色发红，雨水将至的炎热日子里，风敲着树叶，在骤雨来临的前夜，全世界都在催促着他脱去张若昀身上仅剩的衣物，垂头去吻雪峰上两点殷红。

张若昀此时脑袋昏沉，只觉得自己躺在绵软云端，混沌间胸前被嘬奶似的吸了几下，他还没挣扎两下就马上被刘昊然把手腕交握着举过了头顶，他从容把另一只手覆上张若昀右边的乳肉，饱满的形状总是让他爱不释手。

拇指揉搓着乳尖，嫣红肿胀的果核彻底挺立起来之后再往乳晕处刮弄，刘昊然知道怎么能让他舒服，四指托住胸肉下端向内按，很快奶头充盈着回弹，他像拨开橄榄的果实一样舔入顶端小缝的浅缝，舌苔的剐蹭让周围敏感的蜜色肌肤也泛起绯红。

“别……”张若昀被刺激得微微拱起身体，“说了不要……嗯——”胀痛的胸部被充分按压吮吸，流涌过电似的快感让张若昀小声哼叫起来，刘昊然歪着头看他迷离的眼神，极为无辜的模样。津液留下的湿痕暴露在空气中，张若昀羞耻地出现了溢奶的错觉。

如斯大胆的挑逗之下，他瞬间酒醒了五分之二，然而乳孔再次被温暖湿润的舌尖触碰，又再次被激得浑身发抖，徒劳无助地发出一声变调的呻吟。

腰部因为间歇清醒中的紧张而绷紧，他手撑着床想要稍微退开，却被紧紧握住大腿根部拉回到与对方更近处，刘昊然留在他胸前的手掌不忘坏心地掐磨，快感的电流随着脊髓在后颈处炸开一朵不具形色的烟花，火光四溅中他彻底软了上半身。

张若昀觉得自己就像颗被白兰地泡得熟透的蜜桃，胸房在刘昊然无止境的抚弄下变得软腻，被破开芯蕊汩汩流出鲜甜的汁液。舌头周旋过乳尖之后没有停下，而是向下扫过乳晕的细小凸起，在乳头旁侧浅浅戳刺，把周围都涂上一层亮晶晶的水痕。

“昊然…别弄了…啊……”快感在愈演愈烈的热意中不断升腾交织，张若昀觉得自己肯定是哪里出了毛病，酒精的催化下他变得敏感又不经撩拨，刘昊然碰到哪都热，浑身都被对方的气息包裹，他自暴自弃地抬手遮住了双眼。

今夜打从刚开始就不对劲，他明明是抱着报复性搞艳遇的想法怒气冲冲跑出来的，哪知道灯光像心跳在乱窜，冰块撞及杯底叮当响，高度数的混合酒催眠人的思绪，最后的最后他终于如愿以偿喝到发晕，闭上眼却还是不间断地看到刘昊然的模样。阳光下的笑，阴影里的欲，无数表情中一成不变的是，他眼里映出的只有自己的倒影。

像是不满他的走神，刘昊然换上双手于他胸侧揉捏几下，聚拢双峰后覆上嘴唇，将大片丰满含入口中，牙齿有意无意划过乳首，口腔湿软温热，脆弱之处被整个包裹抓揉的舒适感让张若昀迅速生出些不知所措的恐惧，他尽力咬着嘴唇，但还是有轻微的呜咽声和着齿间的呻吟透出来。

“不要……唔……”失声轻喃换来的是更用力的捋动。手指时轻时重的挠拨，电流般的快感弥漫全身，却始终不达要害。他光裸的双腿夹紧了刘昊然腰际，屁股在他胯间不自觉地扭摆磨蹭着。

刘昊然眯着眼喘了口气，从他的角度能够看清张若昀甜蜜如羽扇的睫毛翕动着，迷蒙的眼中情欲汹涌，一种难以言明的酸胀感从他的肢体涌向躯干，在小腹处汇聚成一团火焰。

他想起他们第一次做爱，张若昀把他按在松软的床垫上，明明羞得颧骨红透却坚持要玩骑乘，没力气之后又趴在他身上索性只扭腰不做别的，烫人的汗珠顺着面颊滚落在他额角。在他忍不住想要吻入芳泽的时候用修长冰冷的手指抵住他的唇，小声说约好了的，不可以接吻。

现在张若昀不会拒绝他了，刘昊然想，感谢里斯本夜店和醉死人不偿命的洋酒，他亲到了日思夜想的嘴唇，追上了总也追不上的背影，这捂不热双手也终于暖暖的被他握在掌心。

汗光细密的肩头犹如被暮色染红的雪峰，张若昀整个人都像融化一般柔软又脆弱地在他眼前辗转着求索，纤长的双腿弯折着屈起，纯白的内裤已经被前液濡湿，半透明的质地下足够看清勃起的轮廓。

刘昊然咽了声口水，把他最后那点儿遮掩褪到脚腕上挂着，张嘴深深地将秀挺的阴茎含住吮吸。粗糙的舌面激烈着跳动的血管，刺探着点润前端凹陷的眼口，仔细地描摹。张若昀还没缓过劲来就被玩了次深喉，仰着脖子都来不及推他就叫出了声。

另一边手指也不闲着，长驱直入探进肠壁，变着法子刁钻按压着敏感带，搅出暧昧咕啾的水声。张若昀幼态圆润的面颊上显出些生涩的羞意，蹭在枕头里不停呜咽着达到了第一次高潮。

刘昊然把满手晶莹湿黏的液体全数蹭在他窄细的腰上，柔软的臀部泛出热切急躁的红，溅落的浊液弄湿了鼓包的胯间，张若昀透过水光湿漉漉地望他，浸满泪意的眼睛眨了两下，接着张开双腿夹紧了刘昊然的腰侧，催促之意不言而喻。

从头到脚的欲火中烧让刘昊然觉得自己也经历了同样漫长的宿醉，他飞快脱掉裤子，握着灼热的肉刃顶入湿濡的窄道，按着张若昀的肩径直进到了底。

上翘的顶端恰好杵在敏感点上，张若昀发出含糊的呻吟，几乎要被这样的生理反应刺激得眼泪汹涌，双手按在刘昊然的胸口颤抖着。

在情事中这样的示弱意味着他需要被好好安抚。于是刘昊然轻抚着他后背，顺着颤抖的肩胛反复摩挲他的腰臀，张若昀的性器已经被刺激地开始疼痛，疲劳和短暂的眩晕让他浑身乏力，但他依旧在对方的摆弄下顺从地张开双腿，让这个位置足以让刘昊然把手绕到前方，给他一次轻柔的指交服务。

刘昊然边继续着手上动作边操进去，甬道里又紧又热，温热的肠液流到伞冠顶端，让媾和迸发出靡靡的水声。他在插进去的同时绕过去哄张若昀，从眉弓吻到眼尾手术留下的的细小疤痕，轻柔地覆盖往日的阴影。手掌施力按上张若昀的腰，把想要向上逃的人按回自己的性器上。

每次的抽出都是为了更深的进入，他看着张若昀在面前不断地涌出眼泪。理智告诉自己应当停下来询问对方的状态，而食髓知味的身体却不断叫嚣着要进入更深，要更快更好地满足他。刘昊然第一次带着如此强烈的渴望想要拥有对方，想要在他所有的艳遇和爱情名单上都签满自己的名字。

张若昀的双腿颤抖着，后腰绷得像一道拉如满月的弓，他的手不知所措的揪紧身下的床单，带着无法自控的恐慌努力喘匀了气。

白皙丰润的臀肉被两手包裹着敞开，硕大的器物抵在会阴上来回顶蹭两下，复又再次全根没入，刘昊然握住他乱翘的足尖，更快更准地发力顶撞起来。

被紧握于掌的腰肢止不住打颤，张若昀压抑着的喘吟被突然的动作顶了个支离破碎，刘昊然的动作慢了些许，又深又重地操进去，推挤着暖热柔腻的甬壁顺畅地进入又抽离，严丝合缝撑开每寸窄处。

下身缓慢的律动下，抽插的力度愈发沉重凶猛起来，在内里急剧收缩起来时数浅一深的抽送次次都精准而用力地直捣穴心，擦过他早已熟知的敏感点。

张若昀脱力地把头埋在他肩上，所有动情的呻吟都变成唇舌交缠间共享的秘密，他永远是心虚的，先闭上眼睛的那个人。或许，张若昀想，或许接吻这种答案这才是自己真正想要的。

心理某处防线已经举旗投降，不断翻涌的情潮使他在迷失中仍然充满快乐和渴求，张若昀默许了禁止接吻的法则被撕成碎片，却还是不敢回看刘昊然的眼神。深吻浅啄间，他失散的春日天空再次撒下不可或缺的雨露，四季轮换中一切回头又重来，云翳再度在他心里糅合出最为憧憬的少年模样。

侵入唇齿的舌尖绞缠住他的舌根，富有技巧的逗弄着，尽情肆虐扫过每颗牙齿，令他连下颌也无力回闭，津液随着嘴角流淌下去。张若昀颤抖着回吻，犹带残妆的眼尾不知何时又溢满了泪水，他看不清男孩接吻时望自己那充满深情希冀的眼神。

所有的声息都在载沉载浮的夜色中以吻封缄，泪水从他紧闭的眼角肆溢而出。刘昊然抹去他脸上的水渍，嗓音微沙地在他耳边低喘，恍如闪电点燃枯枝，张若昀被这动情的音色撩拨到极限，性器往下滴落出稀薄的白浊，身下越发猛烈的进入带着极度强烈的占有欲，数次顶到最深处时他几乎出现被彻底贯穿的错觉。

刘昊然加快了速度，泥泞的穴口被蹂躏得湿软不堪，被他捞在肩上的腿止不住地痉挛。热流激注入内，穴肉贪婪的吸吮着巨物的顶端带来间歇不断的快感，张若昀压抑的啜泣声随着他不肯停止的顶弄而变得断续跌宕。

不同于以往的高潮像潮汐一样将他无数次淹没在沙滩上，几近迷失的余韵持续了很久，张若昀才从足以侵蚀神志的眩晕中慢慢回过神来。激烈性事和宿醉带来的疲乏令他头疼得要命，他点着太阳穴，眼睛半阖，在缱绻的氛围中渐渐迷糊起来。

刘昊然近距离地欣赏着他难得娇慵迷糊的模样，忍不住又挺腰顶送了几下才不甘地从对方体内退出来。抽离时张若昀浑身没力地扶住他手臂，湿漉漉的双丘间淌出缕粘稠的浊液，纤细的双腿还挂在对方的腰上，两人仿佛一对儿真正的恋人般亲密无间。

他抱着张若昀进浴室去清理，摁亮天花板上扣着半透明磨砂灯罩的橘色暖灯，柔光笼罩着彩色马赛克浴池里交叠的身影，看起来颇为亲密的拥抱被印在布帘上。

半隔离的私人空间中，张若昀红着脸张开腿任刘昊然弄出后面残精，手指戳弄下他觉得自己是彻底酒醒了。池水温暖舒适得恰到好处，缓慢的后摇节奏里，暖色调的浴室像私人宇宙一样旋转着，瓷砖闪闪发亮，他背靠着的难以应付又生气蓬勃的男孩，在清理的尾声里刘昊然凑上前上瘾似的索吻，不遗余力地挽留他最后的温存。

在刘昊然终于起身去拿架子上挂着的情侣浴袍时，张若昀把脸埋在潮湿的掌心里，短暂把自己同水声隔离。他原本想的是让这段充满阳光的旅程放慢假期节奏，也可以延长偶尔的激情，但今天他有些犹豫该不该改变他们之间的关系。

一路上他表现得很匆忙，很多恐惧都源于对于未定义关系的不安。张若昀很清楚，除非将欲望转化成爱情，否则原地踏步的纠缠会让彼此都逐渐失望，源于情欲的快乐和战栗都会消磨在朝夕里，直到他们彻底失去联系的理由。

他拿起盥洗台上的打火机习惯性点了根烟，拢着火在含情脉脉的水雾里咬着星光明灭的烟尾，靠在浴池边缘仰起头呼出转瞬消逝的烟圈。刘昊然进来给他递衣服的时候欲言又止纠结半晌，还是趁他拿衣服的时候反握住他的手，轻声说了句对不起。

很明显下午为行程和吃醋而无理取闹吵架时，双方都太过情绪化，但他还是先道歉了。张若昀几乎是条件反射地回道没有关系，好像这几个字有多烫嘴似的。

他很快地回手拉上布帘，隔绝了刘昊然站在那头的身影。胡乱拿浴巾擦了几下就套上衣服，他有一瞬间感觉到挫败，说不清自己是什么样的心情，明明他才应该是显得大方又包容的那个，却在对方被搭讪的时候出现了没有立场的难过情绪。

隔帘微微透光，刘昊然站在原地，喊了两声若昀，那边还是迟迟没有进一步的动作和回答。他抿了抿唇，不知道张若昀的置气对象到底是意义不明的吻还是那场无名火起的吵架。做了半天心理准备他还是拽住了帘子一角，谁知道对面竟然率先拉开了隔阂。

“你到底为什么那么坚持想去塔霍河？下午来搭讪的当地妞把你迷得明天有雨都不管了？”

张若昀拉开浴帘的时候碰到了他手指，刘昊然怔住片刻，马上乖乖答道我怎么可能背着你给别人留联系方式，还不是听说有落日的时候坐船真挺浪漫的忘了看天气，戒指都买好了，本来打算趁明天情人节再和你说，当个惊喜的……

他话音未落就冲进室内捞裤子口袋，留下张若昀站在浴池里整个愣住，刘昊然又一阵风似的冲回来抓着他的手把戒指往中指上套，手抖得像患了久病不愈的帕金森。张若昀这才发现自己也在颤，低调的金属面随着动作反射出灯光，落进眼中砸出了动魄的惊喜，又在心坎上泛起涟漪，带着浮光掠影般乍现的温柔。

“若昀你别抖啦，快戴上试试尺寸对不对。”张若昀腹诽着明明是你抖得更厉害，刘昊然于是把他左手握紧，刚对上位置又慌了神，好端端的戒指就这么扑通一声落进浴池明晃晃的水波里，两人慌里慌张蹲下去找，额头在半路非常同步地磕碰到一起。

“怎么连个戒指都不会戴，这下捞不着看你怎么办。”张若昀捂着脑袋说着说着发出鹅笑，刘昊然被他感染得也没忍住笑出声来，“那若昀哥包养我再买一次嘛，反正只要不把你弄丢了，怎么着我都行。”

“去去去，找不到别想我答应你。”张若昀笑着推他一把，两个人都好狼狈地坐在池子里弄得满身湿，刘昊然拔了龙头旁边的开关放水，很不老实地秉持着死缠烂打的精神凑过来扒他衣服，“反正睡衣湿了，今晚要不就别睡了呗？”

“你干什……”张若昀被他压在浴池边缘睁大了眼睛，话还没说半句就又被吻住红肿的唇瓣，刘昊然找了一圈，在他身侧池底捞到戒指后立马得逞地套进他中指，内环尺寸果然像他期待的热恋未来一样不差分毫刚刚好。男孩露出招牌式的阳光微笑，却很十八禁地接了句超勇的虎狼之词。

“当然是干我未来的男朋友啊。”


End file.
